1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suture anchor, a guide for locating a hole in a bone, a suture anchor delivery device, and a therapeutic agent delivery device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a suture anchor to attach soft tissue, such as a tendon or a ligament, to a bone. A surgeon drills a hole in the bone and secures the suture anchor in the hole in the bone. A suture is attached to the soft tissue and the suture is typically secured to an eyelet of the suture anchor using a knot.